Plaie
by TorikagoNoDouwa
Summary: Kaoru est un très bon comédien mais, rien ne passe inaperçu au yeux d'Hikaru. Même pas quand un pot de fleurs vient s'immiscer dans l'affaire...


**Pairing:** Hikaru/Kaoru

Bien le bonjour ! A défaut d'avoir une suite pour "Nostalgie" je poste ce petit Yaoi sur Hikaru et Kaoru. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout avait commencé à cause d'un malheureux pot de fleurs. Il était là, tranquille sur son bord de fenêtre, sans rien faire. Il regardait la pluie et le beau temps. Rien ne le ferait troubler la vie morne de quelqu'un, mais non. Sur ces sept milliards de personnes qui peuplent cette planète, il a fallu que ce soit moi que ce fichu pot de fleurs embête. Oui, moi, Kaoru, jumeau du frère le plus merveilleux du monde. Vous pensez que j'exagère ? Oui vous avez raison. Dire qu'il est merveilleux est un bien médiocre euphémisme, presque autant que de dire que le King est juste idiot. Hikaru est le frère que tout le monde souhaiterait avoir. Il est adorable, attachant, serviable, il est un peu naïf mais il est tellement mignon. Peut-être suis-je un peu trop transparent. Car, oui, j'adore mon frère. Je l'aime d'un amour à sens unique, mais un amour puissant, renforcé par notre lien fraternel. J'aime feindre la peur pour pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras et sentir son odeur, j'aime quand il prend mon menton entre ses doigts pour rapprocher mon visage même si je sais pertinemment que tout cela n'est que pure comédie.

Mais revenons au pot de fleurs. Comme je vous le disais, ce pot de fleurs n'était juste qu'un détail infime dans le paysage jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je me promenais tranquillement autour de notre résidence de campagne quand soudain, en passant sous la première pièce à conviction, dite la fenêtre, la deuxième pièce à conviction, dite le pot de fleurs, tomba littéralement sur moi. Es ce possible d'avoir autant de chance je vous le demande ? Vous passez sous une fenêtre et à la minute où vous la longer, à la seconde près l'arme du crime vous tombe en plein sur la poire, en un grand « paf ». Par chance, j'ai réussi à éviter qu'il ne me tombe sur le crâne mais je n'ai pas été assez vif pour éviter le morceau de poterie qui m'entailla la joue. Quand j'ai passé ma main sur la plaie et que j'en ai retiré une énorme trace de sang, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de pousser un cri -mon côté _uke _ressort- ce qui alerta mon frère qui m'appela. Je percevais l'inquiétude dans sa voix, alors, résolu à en profiter au maximum, je sortis mes fausses larmes et prit un air malheureux.

Lorsque Hikaru arriva près de moi, il se figea, je devais vraiment avoir l'air mal. Tant mieux, tant que je recevais mon étreinte à la fin. J'étais un excellent comédien, et même mon frère croyait en mes diverses astuces. Il s'agenouilla près de moi et me tendit la main, je m'en saisis et je me laissai trainer vers l'infirmerie, tout en laissant couler mes larmes. Hikaru me fit assoir sur un tabouret et il se hâta de trouver les pansements et le désinfectant. Moi, j'étais un peu exaspéré, je pensais qu'il m'aurait au moins prit dans ses bras quand il m'avait vu mais rien, niet ! Ma barre de câlin avait atteint son minimum et si je ne pouvais même plus compter sur lui pour m'en fournir, j'étais dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. Raté mon petit numéro, il va falloir trouver quelque chose de plus efficace, 0-1, je gagnerais la prochaine fois.

Hikaru se retourna vers moi, et passa son coton imbibé d'alcool sur ma blessure. Je serais les dents car même un excellent comédien ne sait pas masquer correctement sa douleur. Quand il eut fini, il jeta l'instrument de torture et entreprit d'ouvrir un pansement. Je touchais doucement la plaie, et fit descendre mes doigts à la hauteur de mes yeux. Le sang avait recommencé à couler. Je le fis remarquer à Hikaru, qui repartie chercher l'alcool. Il renouvela son manège, mais le sang ne s'arrêta pas, et quand mon frère allait de nouveau passer son coton sur mon visage, je stoppais sa main. Il me regarda d'un air surpris, moi je le fixais. Ambre contre ambre. Il semblait un peu troublé, je fis glisser mes doigts et ils s'entremêlèrent dans les siens. Je sentais le liquide carmin dégouliner le long de ma peau alors j'eu une nouvelle idée.

« Hikaru, lèche-le. »

Mon frère sursauta, et me contempla d'un œil stupéfait. Moi j'affligeais mon expression la plus sérieuse. Comme il ne réagissait pas, j'approchais doucement ma figure de la sienne, et colla doucement ma pommette contre ses lèvres. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je sentis la langue chaude d'Hikaru remonter doucement le long de ma joue. J'enserrais son sweet et je fermis les yeux, appréciant ce contact sensuel qui fut le premier que mon frère m'offrit. 1-1 partout, j'étais satisfait, mais rien ne me fera stopper mon envie de câlin, alors je me blottis contre son torse maigre, respirant son odeur Je souris quand je sentis ses bras entourer ma taille. Il laissa choir sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

« Kaoru, arrête de jouer la comédie. »

Mes yeux se rouvrirent et s'agrandirent de stupeur. Je me retirais de ses bras et le regardais avec un air médusé. Car, oui, je l'étais. Moi qui pensais que mon frère croyait en mes petits jeux et en mes coups en douce pour recevoir de sa chaleur, j'étais extrêmement surpris. Alors depuis le début, il m'offrait câlins et embrassades en sachant pertinemment que je le menais en bateau et qu'il n'appréciait pas ça ? Je me dégageais brusquement de l'étreinte de mon frère et le regardait avec une expression irrité.

« Et tu endurais mes envies sans rien dire ? Alors que tu n'aimais pas ça ? Tu es plus crétin que je le pensais ! »

Hikaru semblait choqué par mes paroles. Moi, je m'enfuie vers ma chambre en pleurant. Maintenant tout était terminé, en quelques mots, il avait détruit l'alternative qui me faisait le plus de bien. Maintenant, jamais je ne recevrais d'étreintes et de baisers sur le front, je serais obligés de supporter la vue de l'être que j'aime dans les bras d'autres personnes sans pouvoir en profiter. Je claquais violement la porte et enfoui mon visage dans un des coussins à proximité, déversant ma tristesse dont j'avais eu tant de mal à oublier. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était là et qu'il me regardait mais je feignais le sommeil. Le matelas s'affaissa sous un poids et je sentis une main chaude dans mes cheveux. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et sans que je puisse me contrôler, je me tournais vers mon jumeau, les yeux mouillés.

« Qui t'as dit que je détestais ça ? Ce sont les choses que j'apprécie le plus au monde. »

Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues et m'offrit un magnifique sourire. Alors il se pencha et posa doucement ces lèvres sur les miennes. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce jour arriverait, que mon rêve se réaliserait. Hikaru m'embrassait. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque le faisant basculer au-dessus de moi, il ne s'en formalisa pas, et quémanda l'ouverture de ma bouche, une requête que je ne tardais pas à accepter. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, à part la douceur des lèvres d'Hikaru, sa langue près de la mienne, et sa main qui se glissait sous mon chandail. Il ne restait qu'Hikaru et moi, le reste n'était que décors et détails. Là, où il me caressait, ça me brûlait. Je n'en pouvais plus de sentir toute cette chaleur en moi, tout était si agréable. Mon frère s'allongea près de moi, et se mit à effleurer mes cheveux, il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et je me blottis contre lui. 1-2, décidemment, mon jumeau était vraiment doué, il avait réussi à me battre sur mon propre terrain. Je fermis les yeux, heureux de sentir la présence de mon frère et amant près de moi. Je ne tardais pas à sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé d'Hikaru qui me serrait contre lui.

Depuis ce jour, un pot de fleurs orne toujours ma fenêtre.

* * *

Non pas de lemon ! Muahahaha ! Une petite review ?


End file.
